


Broken

by Fenris90



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Half a chapter of IwaOi, M/M, SemiGoshi because why not, Tendou is the gossip queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris90/pseuds/Fenris90
Summary: They say that a butterfly flapping its wings in one place can cause a tornado on the other side of the world.Volleyball players can do much, much worse.Oikawa transfers to Shiratorizawa.All hell breaks loose.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at a multi-chapter fic, because this idea has been stuck in my head for ages.

# The end is the beginning

He was angry, but he had good reasons to be. His damned captain had called him to his house, even if it was still the holidays and training had yet to resume.  
"What the hell? School hasn't even started yet and you're already being a giant pain in the ass! What's wrong this time?" he shouted as soon as he entered his friend's room.  
"My my, such a potty mouth, what would your mother think?" was the answer he got. The captain was hoping for a smile at the very least, but his teammate was just getting more and more ticked off. Fearing his reaction, he was quick to continue.  
"This might have been better if you sat down, it's big news... This year you will be the team captain."  
A doubtful look and a grunt were the only answers he got, while Hajime let himself fall on his best friend's bed. It was clear he was not believing him  
"I'm not kidding, Iwa-chan. I'm leaving not only the team, but the school as well. I'm transferring."  
"Where to?"  
"You know exactly where. Their captain has been wanting me there for ages. I can't deal with this anymore. We've tried for so long, but we always failed. I'm tired. You know what they say, if you can't beat them, join them."  
"BULLSHIT! This is utter and complete bullshit! You're throwing away everything we've done with the team, everything we've built TOGETHER, for a win? Leaving the team, leaving ME, for something so shallow? This is pathetic, even for you!" his old friend screamed in his face.  
"It's done. I won't even be back for a single moment. Tell them whatever you want, but it's done, I'm already registered there."  
A dark coldness fell over his teammate. He was no longer shouting, he was whispering, but it felt ten times more scary.  
"I don't know you anymore. After all these years... You're not even trash as usual, you're much, much worse. You are nothing to me anymore. You don't exist. And when we'll be facing your new team, we'll be kicking your asses! I swear to God, YOU. WILL. FALL." With that he spit in his former friend's face and left. 

Iwaizumi was already downstairs and going for the front door when he heard someone calling his name. Looking into the kitchen he noticed Tooru's mother, holding a cup of tea and looking worried.  
“Oh. Oikawa-san, I thought there was nobody else home.... I guess you heard everything, didn't you?”  
“I did, Hajime-kun. Can you talk with me over a cup of tea, just a few minutes?”  
As much as he might have wanted to storm out of the house, slamming the door in the process, he respected the woman in front of him too much, so he decided to listen to her, sitting down in the closest chair, while she gave him a cup of tea, still steaming.  
“He took this decision during the break, and as much as I'd have liked for him to stay at Seijoh, like the rest of the family did during high school, he wouldn't change his mind. I know it hurt you, and it will hurt the rest of the team as well when you tell them, but he thinks he has valid reasons to make this choice....”  
“It's not really that, Oikawa-san, it's...”  
“I've been telling you for YEARS, it's Shizune-san...”  
“Sorry, it's a hard habit to break.... I was saying, it's not just him quitting, it's HIM leaving me... We were supposed to be in love, and yet he does this? SHIT! That, I did not have to say....”  
“Don't worry, I've always known that Takeru will be my only grandson...”  
“What gave him, well, us, away?”  
“Hajime, honey, anyone could tell, you just needed to notice the way you two looked at each other; it was clear as day that you two were in love. Hell, we all, even had a bet about when you would come out! Which, now that I think about it, Tooru has just invalidated, the little bastard!”  
That got a small chuckle out of the heartbroken Iwaizumi.  
“Still, let me tell you one last thing, then you're free to go. While this is something that you can not forget, I hope that in time you will at least manage to forgive my idiot son...”  
The dark-haired boy stood up, bowed to the woman that had been like a second mother to him, and left the house, whispering softly a phrase that further broke all hearts involved: “It hurts so much, I'd rather never even have met him.”

 

Meanwhile, inside his room Oikawa turned off the lights and began to cry. What he had just done was the hardest thing in his life, even worse than dealing with the first knee injury he had picked up. He knew that at the moment it was the right thing to do, but he took the coward's way out, Iwaizumi was right. Instead of telling the team face to face, he left the task to his now former best friend. He couldn't find the strength to face Matsun and Hanamaki, the second years, and Kindaichi and Kunimi, who had followed him over from Kitagawa Daiichi. He couldn't bear to see the disappointment in their eyes. He had failed them, he knew he had, but he didn't have a choice. Thus he picked a clean cut, hoping to make everything easier, because the truth would have hurt him, and them, even worse. Sleep caught him there, crying and cursing life.

Later on, he was shook awake by his mother, as it was now time for dinner. He sat up and, as had no appetite at all, he told her as much. She sighed, deeply, and sat down on his bed, putting an arm around his shoulders and making him rest his head on her shoulder.  
While she accepted her son's reasons for breaking up with Iwaizumi and going to Shiratorizawa, breaking the family's Seijoh tradition in the process, she did not truly understand them, and she told him as much once again. Tooru, trying not to start crying once again, did not try, as he had done during the past few weeks, to make her see his point: she was neither an athlete nor as extremely passionate about something as he was. Thus, they just stayed there, in silence, a mother caressing the hair of her only son, who was quietly mourning the loss of many friendships and, more importantly, of the boy who he strongly believed was the love of his life.


End file.
